


半步不离

by SumLarkin



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: M/M, chainshipping - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumLarkin/pseuds/SumLarkin
Summary: 在Jigsaw救治了Lawrence以后，他折返回去兑现了自己对Adam的承诺，并来了一发。





	半步不离

**Author's Note:**

> 性爱，一定的粗口

  “醒醒，Adam。”

 

  一个熟悉而沉稳的声音在他的耳边由远及近，直到温热的气息最终靠近他的耳畔，湿润的呼吸让Adam饱受摧残的大脑神经甜蜜的麻醉了半响。他抬起头，发现自己仍然在这间该死的行刑间里，自己的脚上还拴着那只亮闪闪的脚铐，正随着他的移动投射的阴影的变化而闪动，似乎是在嘲笑着他什么。

 

  唤醒他的男人正是Lawrence。

 

  他此刻看起来大不一样了，身上浸满了血的衣服被替换成了灰色竖纹衬衫，外面罩着呢绒黑长风衣，他的金发被梳理的一丝不苟。

 

  也就是说，他至少在这里被困一天了。

 

  Adam往下看去，宽腿的西装裤掩盖了他的腿脚与常人的不一致性。他想说话，但是他又发现自己的喉咙像是被硬塞了一整只感恩节火鸡一样噎死，他的肌肉似乎继承了光荣的法国传统，统统宣告罢工。他唯一可以动的是眼皮，但几根干涸的发丝又黏在睫毛上，奇痒无比。

 

  Lawrence半跪在地上，抓起脚边的一个水壶，敲开盖子以后，以一种及其缓慢但富有技巧的方式先湿润了Adam的嘴唇，然后捏开这两片柔软的人体部位，撬开牙齿，把水往里面滴进去。

 

  他尝到咸味。Adam心想，医生一定往里面掺了点什么。也许是毒药，但他一点不在乎，对液体的渴望让他现在看Lawrence就跟看天神一样。

 

  差不多过了五六分钟，三分之一的水进入了Adam的体内，医生停下来，把水杯放回去。又拿起一根针管，弹了两下气泡，插进了Adam的手臂。

 

  “这是葡萄糖。你已经两天什么营养物质都没摄入了，现在还不能食用固体的食物。”医生随着注射进程解释着。这事很快办完了，他把针头扔到一边，盯着Adam的脸打量了一圈：“你现在瘦的和一具骷髅没什么两样。”

 

  是吗。Adam心里想着，他以为他把回击的话说出来了，但实际上他只是又一次闭上了双眼，沉沉睡去。他的脑袋在下滑过程中被Lawrence接住，轻缓的放到了地上。

 

  锁链随着他们的动作被拉扯的卡啦作响，在这静寂的室内创造出一点热闹。Lawrence站起来，把兜里快掉出来的钥匙又塞了回去。

 

  “我明天还会回来，Adam。”

 

  他向沉睡着的黑发青年承诺。

 

————————

 

  Adam这次不是被叫醒的。当室内的白炽灯全部亮起时，他被遮不住的白光晃醒了。在适应光明的时间中，一个男人向他走来。他晃神了一下，然后回忆起来，这是Lawrence，他的受难同伴，他的医生。

 

  今天Lawrence带来了一整只手提箱，里面装着许多精密又有点骇人的小玩意。他把它们一一列出来，在不很干净的地板上放定。

 

  在重复了昨天的步骤以后，Lawrence拿起其中的几样东西，绑在了Adam的胳膊上，然后认真观测着水银柱的起伏。

 

  “你...他妈的在干什么。”Adam说出了他点力气之后的第一句话：“就...弄开这条该死的链子，然后让我出去，把我送到医院去。”

 

  Lawrence没有在言语上理会他，但是他伸出手来，安慰性的抚摸了两下Adam现在糟糕到他自己都不想看到的头发。有点粗糙的手掌在他的头皮上摩擦过去，他控制不住的呻吟了一下。虽然是低声的，但显然医生还是听到了，因为他轻笑了两下作为回应。

 

  一股无名的怒火从Adam的心头烧起来，他想怒吼，想质问为什么Lawrence不把自己放出去，但他虚弱的身躯不允许他这么做。所以话到了嘴边，变成了一句有气无力的低语：“为什么？”

 

  医生的动作停滞了一下。

 

  “不为什么，Adam。你现在还不能走动，而我——说实在话，也扛不动你。”他暗示性的抬了一下腿，“此外，Adam。我还有些事需要跟你认真的商量一下。”

 

  仪器终于测量完了某些东西，因为Lawrence在把它们重新装进手提箱。Adam的心一下子揪了起来，昨天还好，昨天他昏过去了。但现在，现在他很清醒，他不想再承受黑暗与寂静带来的恐惧感了。这种恐惧不是来自于某种直接的威胁，比如那把骨锯或者毒药。那是一种孤独感和未知，无力，混合起来的感受，在这样的环境下你逐渐失去你对事物的感知，身体上的痛楚不复存在，时间不再有意义，但你的思想受到折磨。你失去了身体，只余灵魂于这世界里游荡。很快连“自己”这个概念也荡然无存，你成了孤魂野鬼，漫无方向。

 

  “留下来。”

 

  正起身的Lawrence感到风衣被拉扯了一下。这感觉很轻微，但足以表明当事人的态度。“我求求你，Lawrence，留下来陪我。”他哽咽两声：“我求你，Lawrence。”

 

  他的声音像野兽临终前的呜咽，Lawrence这么想着。同时他感觉自己那被竖锯拯救过一遍的心颤抖了起来，有着轻微的刺痛感，而且有愈演愈烈的趋势。似乎他不答应Adam，下一秒Lawrence的心脏就会爆炸。

 

  “我答应你。”Lawrence放下手提箱，就在原地坐了下来，不论如何，他现在有近距离观察Adam的机会了，而Adam和他在那个隔着一个房间的距离看到的并不很一样。他的眼睛如阳光暴晒下海边的水洼，只余留最后一点水分，但却清澈见底。如果光是盯着他的眼睛，没人会觉得这家伙靠跟踪，偷拍和侵犯隐私权为生。

 

  Adam的话打断了他的思路。

 

  “你有什么事情想和我商量？”

 

  Adam尝试找些话题，天哪，再不与别人说话，他的喉咙就要忘记如何发声了。

 

  “我现在是竖锯的继承者了。”他袒露的很直白：“我喜欢你拍东西的技术，所以我希望你能站在我这边，还是老工作，拍些照片，只不过呈交的对象是我，而不是气愤的妻子或丈夫。”

 

  也许Adam现在身体还半瘫痪着，但他的脑子也不算慢：“哈。”他干瘪的笑了一声，但不如说是改头换面的尖叫更恰当：“我真后悔我为什么要问你这个，而你这个该死的家伙为什么又回答了我。你是在逼迫我从死，或加入你做个选择。”

 

  “是的，Adam。”他表现的很冷静，身体甚至半倾着靠在了后面脏兮兮的瓷砖上。他现在和Adam仅隔着半个肩头的距离，这太近了，近到Adam觉得医生能听见自己的心跳：“但有一点不对。我不会让你死的，我只能把你关在这里，顶多是关一辈子。因为我向你做过承诺，我会来救你。”

 

  Lawrence的语气很随意，但他的态度很明显，是来真的。只要下一秒Adam说出些拒绝的话，他就会毫不留情的起身离开，然后每天送些东西过来，维持他物质生命的运转。直到他死，或者医生死。

 

  这种危险的想法让他隐约有点战栗，但那也只是一瞬，他刚想说点什么，Lawrence就阻止了他：“你可以不用着急给我答复。”

 

  “但我想回答你。”

 

  “为什么呢？”

 

  “因为这结局很明显。要么我在这里腐烂一辈子，要么我和你出去。”Adam撇了一下嘴角：“傻子都知道选哪个。”

 

  “是啊。”Lawrence把手放在了Adam肩头上，和他从这里爬出去那天一样的位置：“我知道你现在还想着点什么，你想着一旦我放你出去了，你就马上奔向警察局，参加个证人保护计划，搬去加州或者德州，改头换面，从此过上一个远离我的人生。”

 

  行了，计划泡汤。但Adam仍不死心：“以上帝赐予我的荣誉起誓，我绝对不会那么做的。”

 

  “哈，别再娱乐我了。”Lawrence把手掌在Adam身上轻拍两下：“我知道你个小混蛋满嘴都是谎言。”

 

  “但我还是会放你出去。”他又转折了话题：“我要把你留在我身边，我家里，让你寸步不离，不论是心还是身体，哪怕一根头发，都不会让它逃出我的掌控。”

 

  他哪里来的自信。Adam这么想着，一边以常年工作的敬业态度捕捉了一个话里的重点：“你说你家里？你的妻子和孩子呢？”

 

  “Diana说她不能再看见我了。”他无奈的苦笑一声：“她说她一看见我，眼前就只剩下Zed拿着武器夺取她们生命的场面。我成了我当初宁愿切开自己也要见到的家人的噩梦，多可笑。”他补充道：“总之，我们分居了。女儿的抚养权应该给她。”

 

  “我很抱歉。”Adam无力的安慰了一句他。

 

  “不，我没什么。也许我早就该看见这个讽刺的结果，然后把它写到即兴喜剧里，我肯定能大赚一笔。”他讲了个笑话。

 

  Adam没从里面听出任何愉悦的成分。也许是距离带来的错觉，也许是共患难系上的纽带，他现在非常想安慰Lawrence，非常。

 

  他也的确这么坐了。他依靠自己回复了一点点的力气挪过去，肩靠肩挨着他，顺便坏心眼的把自己T恤上凝固的血迹蹭到了医生干净又昂贵的毛绒大衣上。

 

  所有Lawrence感知到的，就是旁边的青年把头靠到了自己的肩膀上。Lawrence怔住了，他没想到这个小混蛋突发良心，这一瞬间的柔软弄得他甚至有些不知所措。

 

  他温热的触感通过厚实的衣料一点点传到了Adam身上，仅仅是这一小块的接触就让他快活的几乎要尖叫出来。他现在太渴望一些人类的接触了，哪怕隔着衣服的也行。这些触感让他从虚无的泥沼里拔出腿，爬回到陆地上，人世间。

 

  他没再动作，Lawrence动了。他脱下自己的外套，搭在了Adam肩上，余热席卷了他的全身，还有Lawrence身上打理过的古龙水，须后水，甚至是干洗店的香料的味道，也一同将他包裹起来。

 

  “行了，我真的得走了。”Lawrence站起身来，拍打了几下身上的尘土：“这件外套留给你。”

 

  Adam没再说什么，但他的双腿不自觉的蜷缩了起来，也抱紧了自己的胳膊。

 

  “别担心。”Lawrence在关门前说：“我会把灯留着。”

 

  Adam的肩膀又放松了一些。

 

————————

 

  第三天了。

 

  今天医生来的时候，手里抓着一个纸袋。透过它，诱人的食物香味飘过来，在勾起了他久违的食欲的同时让他恶心反胃，似乎光是想到“进食”这个概念都令他厌恶。

 

  Lawrence今天换了新外套，从法兰呢换成了意大利麻，看来这位先生终于发现自己穿的不合时节了。他颇有些调侃的想着。

 

  “来看看。”Lawrence走过去，把纸袋在他面前打开，“我买了一些蛋糕胚，然后自己烤出来，这保证了它们松软、香甜、可口。你可以稍微吃一些，这有助于恢复你的肠胃功能。”

 

  “但我有些反胃。”

 

  “这是正常的，毕竟你饿了那么长时间，你的胃早就萎缩了，现在又突然接触到食物，这是你的胃在向你发出它还能工作的信号。”

 

  Lawrence把蛋糕纸袋里拿出来，掰了拇指大小的一块，在Adam的嘴边摩擦：“张嘴。”

 

  “不。”

 

  他皱起眉头来，努力的抗拒着食物的进入。但他很快就在这场争夺战里败下，被迫接受医生的手指捏着面包送进他嘴里，又通过摇晃他的下颌的方式强迫他咀嚼。

 

  Lawrence的手指擦过他的嘴唇，一点砂糖的味道被蹭了进来，甜味在他平淡许久的舌尖上绽开。Adam完全可以猜到这粒砂糖是怎么逃脱水的冲洗的。

 

  这一点面包进了胃之后，他就感觉自己已经吃饱了：“我的胃被填满了，Lawrence。”

 

  Lawrence没接话，只是看了一眼自己的手指，其中有一块地方，刚刚才被Adam的舌尖掠过，留下一点微不可查的湿润与渴望。

 

  他放下手里的纸袋，慢慢的靠近了地上那个有了几分活人气息的青年：“Adam。”

 

  “嗯？怎么了？”

 

  他没能等到下一句，因为Lawrence的脸贴近了。 

 

  一个试探性的亲吻轻落在Adam的嘴唇上。

 

  在医生试探的同时，Adam也体会到了那种来自对方的快感，仅仅是一个海鸟掠过浪花一样的亲吻，就使他快要高潮了一样。他的手不受控制的抖动起来，这一次不再是因为恐惧，而是因为对对方肉体的迫切需求。

 

  Adam肯定了。

 

  Lawrence想上他，而他想被他上。

 

  事情马上变得激烈起来。

 

  Lawrence掠夺一样的把宽厚的手掌按在了他的后脑上，他们开始在唇齿之间的战争里各显其能，牙齿如同野兽一样碰撞在一起，他们极力夺取彼此的津液，好像那是最后一点氧气。

 

  Adam把手抓在了他的腰带上。轻敲一下，皮带扣应声而解，他顺利的把手伸了进去，隔着内裤抓住了Lawrence的阴茎。他不很熟练的撸动起来，但这一点青涩的举动已然足够挑起两方的性欲，彼此喘着粗气，躺倒在昨天那件厚实的外套上。粗糙的毛料摩擦着Adam裸露在外的肌肤，噬咬着他的神智，刺激着他内心深处对一点点暴虐的渴望和冲动。

 

  Lawrence的手指轻巧的划过Adam的脸庞，脖颈，锁骨，顺着肌肉的纹理一路往下。那件脏兮兮的白T在这个过程中已经被卷起到了肩窝下方，大半的胸膛外露着，右边的乳头因为受到了刺激而挺立起来。

 

  Adam咬住了自己的下唇，竭力控制着不让自己呻吟出声。他的皮肤现在感受着医生手掌上的每一点粗茧，每一点细纹，修剪的圆润得体的指甲，在他的身体上探索。他控制不住的去想这双手做过的事情——闪着寒光的手术刀，血污，还有他可能帮竖锯做过的事。这些危险的幻想令他打了个寒战。

 

  Lawrence自然是注意到了Adam的这点变化，这变化像湖面上掠过的石片，带起的波澜打破了他最后的忍耐。他把手放在了Adam的后腰处，顺着有点弯曲的脊柱，开始揉捏对方饱满结实的屁股。尽管经过了几天的饥饿，但手心传来的触感仍是带着不可忽视的柔软。

 

  Adam加快了撸动的频率，手里的阴茎明显的挺立了起来。他舔了舔嘴角，对于接下来肯定会发生的事情有些紧张。所以他干脆一翻身，把Lawrence压到了身侧，自己趴在他的身上：“我来掌握。”

 

  Lawrence默认了。

 

  Adam轻飘飘的体重压在他身上，臀部隔着布料摩擦着已经凸起的阴茎，裤子上出现了几滴可疑的深色水渍。白炽灯的光打在Adam背上，透过几根发丝，把他在逆光下仍充斥着欲望的眼神传达给Lawrence。脚铐扯着他回到水管那边，金属的边缘让他硌的发疼，这点微不足道的疼痛让他更加热烈。

 

  他俯下身去，用牙齿咬开了Lawrence衬衫领口的扣子，然后舔舐起下面隐藏的皮肤。犬牙的尖利压迫着Lawrence的血管，他看向自己身上这个小混蛋，用双手扯掉了最后那层遮羞布。现在Adam的阴茎跳动在了他眼前，前端的一点湿润让他的呼吸也有些急促起来。

 

  好吧，就这么干。Adam放开嘴下的动脉，把左手手指——相对干净那只手用舌尖舔湿，伸到了自己屁股中间，那个马上就要挨操的地方。他的手指先是转着圈的揉动了几下，接着才下定决心，伸出中指的前端插入进去。

 

  数天没有修剪过的指甲令他痛的打了个激灵。Lawrence敏锐的察觉到这点，引导着Adam的手背在后面，让自己来做那些开拓工作。他把指尖从Adam胸前的那两点已经泛红的小东西上挪走，以一种专业的，科学的手法进行着拓展的工作。

 

  淫靡的水声微妙的响起来。

 

  Adam这会儿正以一种生疏的手法撸动着Lawrence的阴茎，毕竟他之前也没有等着被另一个男人操的经历。褶几根稀疏的毛发玩闹似的挠过他的手心，他像发现了新大陆一样，加重了力道。

 

  随着“啪”的一声清脆的响动，这是医生用一种不算轻的力道警告性的拍打了一下Adam的屁股。那地方很快开始泛红，与常年不见光形成的白色对比鲜明，如同一张照片上滴了红墨水，快速的下渗，蔓延，直到固定住。

 

  身后肮脏的镜子什么也反射不出来，所以Adam此时不知道自己背后发生着什么。但体感在此刻无比鲜明：他感到自己的后穴被扩张到了三根手指，马上就可以操进一根阴茎。

 

  也就在这时候，这种背德的禁忌感才真正敲在了他的头上，如丧钟的哀鸣。天哪，他在尝试和一个男人做爱，一个他把每一秒都加起来认识也不足一个星期的男人，一个已经在心理上背离了“普通”和“正常”的男人。

 

  这种突发的罪恶感和顿悟感让他闭上了双眼，不再去看身下的男人。Lawrence看着Adam的表情变换，忍不住微笑起来。当然，这微笑除了他自己，没人看得见。

 

  他剩下那条腿猛地发力，又用臂膀圈住了Adam的腰部，让他们的位置再度逆转。他现在能看见Adam的后脖颈，被黑发遮掩着，隐约透露出勾人的脆弱。

 

  他把姿势摆正，然后将阴茎缓缓的送了进去。

 

  一个不可忽视的脏词儿从Adam嘴里蹦出来，他真没想到会疼成这样。在他说下一句完整的，不堪入耳的话之前，Lawrence果决的捂住了他的嘴，将未成形的脏话变成了含糊不清的嘀咕。然后，Lawrence就着这个机会猛力的往里挺进了一下。

 

  太疼了，一点生理性泪水从Adam眼角渗出，他报复的咬住了Lawrence送进来的手掌，咬的很深。现在如果Lawrence把手拿出去，肯定会有一个吓人的牙印与星点血丝。但他没这么干，代替的是，他放弃了之前开拓时的耐心，把Adam当成一个收了他钱的婊子一样，使劲的操起来。

 

  囊带拍打会阴的声响一点不差的传进Adam耳中。他现在可是膝盖着地，这样的猛力撞击差点让他摔在地上。两只手也被Lawrence的另一处仍可使用的臂膀禁锢在了背后。

 

  Adam成了一座孤岛了。他能借力的地方只有Lawrence的阴茎与脏兮兮且冰冷的地板，身后那滚烫的温度刺激着他的意识。阴茎操干着他的后穴，他的思想此刻也被一股强大的潮汐冲击着，冲击着他固有的世界观，价值体系和行为准则。

 

  在这性爱之中，他们都开始找到了快感。Lawrence让阴茎进出，享受着他对身下这个家伙的惩罚与征服。Adam享受着被Lawrence同时在心灵和肉体上改变的快乐和恐惧。

 

  粗重的喘息声交织在一起。Adam觉得自己现在与那条伊甸园里的蛇没什么两样，都缠绕着，匍匐着，摩擦着。他的脚趾因为受到过量的快感刺激而不自觉的蜷缩，脚面绷的笔直。臀部越来越快的撞击让他意识到，Lawrence就快要射精了，并且他一定会射在自己的体内，像对待一个廉价的婊子那样。这样低劣的性幻想让他兴奋起来，腰身配合着对方的撞击，同时也放松了牙齿的力度，转为用舌头一寸寸的舔舐过Lawrence的手指。戒指的金属味道使他猛然意识到这甚至还是场婚内偷情，他，在搞一个已婚男人。

 

  在陡然放慢的速度中，Lawrence射出了他的精液，正如Adam想的那样，他射在了他体内。精液带来的微凉与刺痛马上把他从幻想中拉回到了现实世界。Lawrence喘了几口粗气后便调整好了呼吸，站起来整理了一下自己的着装，并从衬衫内侧的秘密口袋里摸出了一把小小的钥匙。

 

  他蹲下来，盯着还瘫倒在地的Adam，还有旁边被唾液，精液和汗液毁的一团糟的大衣。

 

  Adam的后穴还没来得及把精液全排出来，此刻几点白浊还留在两股之间，情欲的残留还在Adam身上体现着。他又伸出手去，拍了两把Adam的屁股。Lawrence当然知道Adam什么高潮都没来，无论是前列腺高潮还是前面本该被抚慰的阴茎，但他不想为此做出弥补。他喜欢这个小混蛋欲求不满的模样，这份欲望让Adam渴求着他，渴求着他的接纳，施舍与“无私地给予”。

 

  他细心的把钥匙塞进了还在淌着精液的Adam的后穴里，塞得很深。

 

  “我在这等你一会儿。”Lawrence微笑着，“等你把它取出来之后，我们就离开这儿吧。”

 

“操。”

 

 

END

 

  


End file.
